Aquel Día (unificación alemana)
by UsukEren
Summary: Prusia tiene sueños esperanzas pero sobre todo una unificación que hará que sus sueños sean mas ambiciosos; la llegada de una personita al termino de este conflicto pero antes habrá obstáculos que pasar y luchar con amigos que se volverán enemigos y enemigos que se volverán amores AustriaxPrusia ( hechos históricos con varios capítulos T.T oportunidad?)( yaoi pero del lindo xD)


**N.A.:Hola mina espero les guste este fic ( si algo está mal o no se entiende díganme por favor ok?)no habrá lemon u.u pero si bastante romance y un posible triángulo amoroso o algo peor los hechos históricos le doy crédito a la bruja de mi maestra de historia ( no sabe que así estudio mediante fic's LOL) que lo disfruten minaaaa~ ;)**

**Aquel día:**

**[Ese día tan nublado tuve ese recordatorio del cual quería aparentar que nunca existió y que fue todo un mentira]**

Guerra Austro-prusiana (1866)

Prusia venció a Austria rápidamente.

- Los estados del Norte pidieron unirse a Prusia.

Los del Sur no se decidieron por la unión.

- Bismarck incitó los sentimientos nacionalistas con

el objetivo de que los estados del Sur pidieran la

Unión.

Esas eran las palabras de las naciones enteradas en un suceso que al parecer era algo que se ponía cada vez más complicado pues no muchos se encontraban de acuerdo con lo que querían los prusianos.

Todo inicio un día cualquiera en 1834 cuando Prusia se encontraba bastante molesto cargando un cesto viendo una gran barrera frente de él que le impedía el paso y opacaba la vista; cuando una presencia se colocó a su lado con esa mirada tan seria de siempre sosteniendo unos pentagramas con notas detalladas en la hoja.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que esto es de muy mala educación y de poca clase?-

-trabajo muy duro para algún día ser una gran nación….- escupió Prusia con rabia mientras apretaba la manija del canasto con fuerza y apretaba los dientes hasta hacer un pequeño pero audible rechinido, - es inevitable así que mejor busca vender tus metales entre tu pueblo-

-¡NO AUSTRIA! ¡Nuestros superiores no nos dejan crecer! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Yo espero poder algún día abrir mis alas a la grandeza de la cual soy capaz-

-esas son bellas palabras sin embargo pierden su valor al ser dichas a la ligera- Austria se dispuso a dar la media vuelta para marcharse pero fue detenido por Prusia mientras le susurraba al oído –rompamos las barreras injustas y seamos libres…. Conspiraremos en contra de toda aquella jaula que nos corta nuestras alas-

Austria sonrió de lado mientras aferraba a su pecho sus hojas arrugándolas –y ese plan seria?-

-¿acaso no es obvio? ¡Zollverein su nombre será ese!-

FLASHBACK:

**1830 [parlamento de Austria y Prusia]**

-¡imposible! No estoy de acuerdo en una unificación acaso perdiste el juicio demente soberbio?- un partidario de Austria le grito molesto y azotando unos papeles en la mesa mientras veía al imperio sentado frunciendo el ceño –respóndeme insolente!- Prusia solo se levantó y expreso algo molesto –esto puede ser por las buenas o por las malas pero al final ustedes no están en una condición de exigir cuando saben que son débiles y no son un rival ante mi grandioso poder…. Si ahora soy fuerte en un futuro no dudare en unificar todo lo que conozco-.

-tks…maldito con que tú te atrevas- refunfuño el superior de Austria mientras que Austria solo se limitaba a cruzar los brazos y bajar el rostro mostrando menor interés.

-lo hare porque tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo- dicho esto tomo su saco color azul marino y salió del lugar escoltado por toda su tropa mientras fruncía el ceño algo decepcionado de que el plan de la unificación no haya resultado como el esperaba.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Dinamarca se encontraba riendo estrepitosamente mientras bebía de un jarro de hierro derramando aquel liquido – así que nuestro "grandioso Prusia" ahora es una potencia andante ….. Debo de admitir que tus soldados si que dan miedo aun así tu industria es impecable no es así Bélgica?-

La pequeña castaña sonreía mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas – estoy feliz de poder compartir mi emoción señor Prusia- Holanda solo bufo y seguí tomando de un vaso más pequeño – una unificación? Explícame más Prusia no quiero saber que solo pretendes despojar a mi hermana por su fortuna- Bélgica se levantó exaltada y bastante sonrojada gritando – ONII-CHAAN!-.

Prusia sonrió de lado escuchar a sus amigos le calmaba un poco sobre lo que ocurriría en un futuro.-no es por fortuna o tener las tierras de tu apreciada y muy bella hermana- Bélgica enseguida se sentó mientras todos posaban su mirada en Prusia –hay mejores beneficios para todos nosotros y no solo eso….podremos tener el poder y ser invencibles-

Holanda solo continuo bebiendo mientras que Dinamarca y Bélgica se miraban algo sorprendidos, no es como si Prusia fuera bastante serio; para romper con la tensión que se formó Dinamarca pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –y como se llaman tus nuevos superiores?-

-el Rey Guillermo I y el primer ministro Bismarck, parecen ser buenos tipos-

-y su política es tan buena como tus palabras de aliento-

-puedes juzgarlas como desees al fin y cabo son solo cosas impuestas, yo me preocuparía mas por la unificación que por eso-

-te equivocas- menciono seco Holanda mientras continuaba – estamos en esto así que ahora dinos de que se trata o todo será el vano-

-Continuara-…


End file.
